Innocent Love
by Mel Raye
Summary: Kagome and etc. are stuck up on Mt. Yuki! How long will they survive with barely any food?!? IY/CCS crossover! (better summary inside) I suck at summaries. T_T please R
1. Chapter I

__

A/N: Wow……I actually posted this up again! @_@ I had this up before…just that when I tried to update it, it got deleted so I gave up cuz they wouldn't read mah chapter correctly…-_-;; ehehehe. So hope you like this? Crappy title huh? I might change it again…. I can't think of one!! _

Summary: Kagome has to go back to her time because she's having a family reunion. But Inuyasha and etc. follows Kagome along to the family reunion. On the day, her cousin wanted to go up to Mt. Yuki with them. Just a treat. While hiking up, a blizzard hits and but just in time, they found their cabin. How long can they survive in there? Inu/CCS crossover! I/K, M/S, S/S, T/E.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or CCS. Wahhh! Wish I did…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Innocent Love

Chapter I

By: cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

-In Inuyasha's time-

"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha enraged," You're leaving AGAIN?!?"

"I'm sorry, but this time I have to go to the family reunion!" Kagome snapped," I already missed the one before that was a month ago!"

"Well can't you tell them to postpone it again?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Why are you so tensed up about me going back to my world anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well……uhhh……..umm………because I don't want any Shikon shard to fall into the wrong hands," Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"=. =; Nice excuse Inuyasha…" Kagome frowned.

"Awwwwww come one Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted after her.

Kagome just started to walk toward the well when Inuyasha suddenly screamed and made Kagome jump.

"I have an idea," Inuyasha grinned.

"Inuyasha, I don't like that smile you know that," Kagome stammered.

"You can go unless………" Inuyasha paused," unless you take us with you".

Kagome frowned," What do you 'us'?"

"I mean Miroku, Shippo, and Sango," Inuyasha said absent-mindedly.

Kagome just stared at him in shock and in horror.

"B-but…….." Kagome can't say the words she planned to say.

"Well?" Inuyasha smiled evilly," You letting us come with you or not".

"Fine fine fine," Kagome grumbled," You can come along".

"Just hurry up and get them back here soon!!," Kagome added.

"Yes _mother_," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome just gave him a glare that said ' go or else………'.

Inuyasha gulped and jumped off to find the others.

Only after 3 minutes he found Miroku, Shippo and Sango right behind a bush…eavesdropping. Just when they know that Inuyasha was watching them, they looked up and smiled widely. Inuyasha just glared at them.

"You were………….eavesdropping on us?!?" Inuyasha yelled, scaring all the birds in the forest.

Miroku was the bravest and calmly stood up and said," We should be heading back to Kagome-sama".

The other two just nodded and followed. Inuyasha just stared at them.

"Wow, maybe I should do that again! ^_^ That was so fun and easy to get them to do what I want them to do!! ^_^," Inuyasha thought happily. 

When Inuyasha went back to Kagome, still smiling weirdly, Kagome just gave him a weird look.

"Come on, let's go." Kagome said gloomy.

First Kagome jumped in then Inuyasha was about to jump in when he sensed the tension in the air.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we don't really know if we could go through the well because only you and 

Kagome had actually went through," Miroku said nervously.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha waved his hand as if it was no problem," I'll be right behind you all".

"You sure?" Sango asked nervously.

"Just go before Kagome gets very mad," Inuyasha said impatiently.

First Miroku jumped in and Sango watched him and went pale when she saw that Miroku had disappeared once he touched the bottom.

"Your turn Sango," Inuyasha said and gave her a light push.

When Sango fell to the bottom she looked up not to see the Inuyasha forest but only saw weird looking things around her. Soon she saw Inuyasha holding Shippo behind her, all safe.

"Come on and get up here!" Kagome shouted from the top of the well.

"Coming!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Finally all of them were in Kagome's living room, sitting on the couch.

"Wait here while I get you four some modern clothes so just sit tight," with that Kagome went upstairs. 

They were just sitting there when all of the sudden something squealed with delight…

A/n: yeah yeah yeah. I know that was a crappy butt chapter. I suck at writing. Get it? But still thank you for reading this? Ehehe. Please review if you want me to update. The next chapter is going to be better. I think… ehehehe. Please review!!! please?


	2. Chapter II

A/n: yeah yeah yeah. I updated yet no one read it. I dun kare. I still like this! ^_^ oh yes and CCS characters are appearing here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or CCS.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Innocent Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Reunion  
  
By: cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They were just sitting there when all of the sudden something squealed with delight.  
  
Souta came running up to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha backed away from the sudden weight.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAA!!!" Souta squealed and gave him a big hug.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head from the deafening squeal.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Souta asked with question marks all over his head," Who are all these people?"  
  
Souta went over to Shippo and started poking him while asking," Is this a doll or is he real?"  
  
"Yes I'm real and please stop it," Shippo snapped," It hurts".  
  
Souta quickly backed away to went behind Inuyasha for protection.  
  
"Who are these people?" Souta's voice was filled with fear of these 'strangers'.  
  
"Their just my friends from the other side of the well," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh," Souta replied," So who's the little boy that I accidentally mistaken him as a doll?"  
  
"My name is Shippo," Shippo growled.  
  
Souta winced at the harsh tone in Shippo's voice.  
  
"I'm very sorry that I poked you," Souta apologized silently.  
  
"It's ok..I guess," Shippo muttered," Since you didn't know that I'm a kitsune".  
  
"O_O You're a kitsune?!?" Souta gasped in amazement.  
  
"Yea.....," Shippo looked at Souta as if he was a weirdo.  
  
"Wow..can we be friends?" Souta had his eyes big and wide.  
  
Shippo was taken aback with this question, for he wasn't ever really asked this question before in his entire life.  
  
"I guess...," Shippo was a little unsure if he could trust a human boy.  
  
Souta ran to Shippo and hugged him and started to babble on and on and on. Finally Shippo got the hang of it and started to tell Souta about his life so far. Finally Kagome came down with a heap of old clothes. Kagome was also amazed to see Souta and Shippo chatting away like old friends.  
  
"Wow," Kagome had an amazed look on her face," Souta can make friends so quickly".  
  
Souta finally stopped talking to Shippo and turned her attention to Kagome.  
  
"Nee-chan?" Souta asked curiously," What's the clothes for?"  
  
"For my friends, including Shippo of course," Kagome replied.  
  
"Shippo can wear my clothes," Souta suggested happily," Since we're about the same size".  
  
"Well that's true, so all right," Kagome smiled at Souta.  
  
Souta ran upstairs to his room while dragging a confused Shippo.  
  
"My have they made friends very quickly," Sango wide-eyed.  
  
(A/N: Yea Yea Yea I know. It's kinda unclear in the last line. I know I know I know, but I don't know how to word that's why! And by the way, I'm bad at grammar ok?)  
  
"OK now let's 'give' out these clothes," Kagome took the huge pile and gave each of them two outfits.  
  
(A/N: WHOA!! That writing is.messed up.i read it. It MESSED UP!! That was.since like. I think 12.12.03 yeah that was LONG!! Let's get on wit it!!)  
  
~~"NEXT DAY (FAMILY REUNION)"~~  
  
"Get up, you lot!" Kagome was banging pots with a wooden spoon.  
  
(A/N: O.o ... YEAH!! I'M ON CRACK!! Just joking... like I said I HAVE MAJOR WIRTER'S BLOCK!!!!!! Ok.*smiles innocently* back to da story)  
  
"Gosh..," groaned Sango, " Why this early?!?"  
  
"..This isn't early!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Get up! We're going to leave soon," with that Kagome was gone.  
  
With all grumbles and mumbles, they finally came out.  
  
"Come on!" said Kagome, "We're going meet my family"  
  
When they went downstairs they could hear Kagome whining and arguing with her mother. Kagome came out with a disappointed face.  
  
"Souta, Shippo, Grandpa and my mother aren't coming. So that means we have to walk there ok?" Kagome sighed.  
  
With that every one of them left the house and started walking to the Daiouji Resident. Soon they were at Kagome's cousin, Tomoyo, grand mansion. Everyone was looking at the mansion with sparkly eyes. Kagome walked up to the gate and there stood a girl with raven black hair, smiling at all of them.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Long time no see!!'" Kagome waved to Tomoyo.  
  
"Same to you!"  
  
"Now. Who is this lovely maiden standing before me?" Miroku added a charming smile after that. Tomoyo blushed when Miroku complimented her. And while behind Kagome was a very pissed off Sango. Inuyasha, who was standing in-between Sango and Miroku, scooted away from Sango and elbowed Miroku in the ribs. Kagome saw all this and knew what was going on.  
  
"Maybe we should go in now" Kagome suggested and dragged the confused Tomoyo into the house.  
  
"Kagome!" Sonori warmly greeted Kagome, "And who are all these people?"  
  
"Oh. They're my friends" Kagome smiled sweetly to her Aunt.  
  
Sonori just smiled back. "Tomoyo, did you tell Kagome that Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran is coming?"  
  
"Oops. I forgot to tell her that," Tomoyo flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Sonori just laughed at her daughter. "Well, they might be here any minute, Tomoyo".  
  
Tomoyo stared at her mother as if she was crazy and ran up the stairs to her bedroom to change. All the guests were looking at where Tomoyo had disappeared with a confused look on their face.  
  
"Kagome, I would like to talk to you for awhile," Sonori broke them out of their trance," And your friends may come too".  
  
They all followed Sonori to the garden. "Kagome, do you remember Sakura Kinomoto? Tomoyo's best friend?" Sonori asked.  
  
"Well, I heard a lot about her from Tomoyo. So I guess so. Though I've never seen her before," Kagome racked into her brain to see if she DID meet Sakura before.  
  
"Ooo. So this 'Sakura' is as beautiful as Tomoyo right?" this earned Miroku a huge lump on his head from Sango.  
  
Sonori and Kagome continued their conversation as if Miroku didn't say anything. "Do you remember Tomoyo's friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Sonori asked her niece Kagome.  
  
"Well...I've also heard a lot about him. Actually a lot more than about Sakura," Kagome was wondering why her aunt was asking all this.  
  
[A/n: ok while I was typing this conversation...I don't really know what this has to do with anything...since they're sooo young. -_-;;;]  
  
"You might be wondering why I'm asking you this" Sonori seemed to have read Kagome's mind.  
  
"Well, all I'm trying to say is that Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend and I have a feeling they might be more than just a couple..." Sonori gave Kagome a crooked smile.  
  
"Awww. The beautiful Mistress Tomoyo is already taken?!?" Miroku cried while Sango was giving him throwing him cold daggers at his back.  
  
"Dude, Miroku. Shut up! You got Sango already!!" Inuyasha shouted at his friend Miroku. Which made Miroku stop and made Sango blush madly. Inuyasha snickered under his breath while he was the only one who saw Sango's reaction to what he said.  
  
[A/n: I am the run on sentence queen!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!]  
  
"Oh since you people are the first to come, you can just hang around with Tomoyo or in here until the other guests come" with that Sonori went back inside, leaving them in the garden.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to Tomoyo. You people coming?" Kagome stood up and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Sure why not?" Inuyasha followed Kagome and so did the rest.  
  
Soon they were all in Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo was still looking in her wardrobe for an outfit to wear.  
  
"Tomoyo! Why are you so worried?!? It's just a family reunion" Kagome tried to calm her cousin down, but had no aid to it.  
  
"JUST a family reunion?!? Eriol is coming!!" Tomoyo finally picked out a blue violet tank top and a skirt that is the same shade.  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Tomoyo ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. The rest of them just sat there talking. When the bathroom door opened there stood Tomoyo. She was wearing a blue-violet tank that showed a thin line of her mid-drift and her skirt was just a few inches above her knee. Her outfit really matched her eyes.  
  
"I hope they're coming soon" Tomoyo kept on twirling her hair. Finally she lost patience and went to wait for her friends at the gate. Kagome tagged along with Inuyasha and them. [LOL]  
  
Tomoyo kept on fidgeting. She kept on muttering under her breath, 'I hope I look nice..' over and over. Soon there were three figures heading towards them. Tomoyo recognized them right away and smiled at them. As they came closer, Kagome could make out a girl and two guys. Kagome knew the girl was Sakura. Sakura had such beautiful emerald eyes. Sakura was wearing a red tank top with a white blouse on top of that and white jeans. The boy to Sakura's right had brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned with a pair of denim. The boy on Sakura's left had blue hair and seemed to have the same eyes as Tomoyo, but they were behind frames. he was wearing a similar shirt like the other boy's but it was navy with a pair of black pants. Soon they approached Tomoyo and Kagome.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura shook Kagome's hand," You must be Tomoyo's cousin, Kagome Higurashi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Kagome smiled at Sakura, " I heard a lot about you from Tomoyo".  
  
Tomoyo waved to the boy on Sakura's right and said," This is Syaoran Li. He's Sakura's boyfriend."  
  
"I am not!" Syaoran huffed.  
  
"Yes. He is not my boyfriend!" Sakura glared at her friend.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. We all believe you too" said the boy on Sakura's right, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and waved to the boy who just said that," And this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's my boyfriend".  
  
Eriol smiled at Kagome," Nice to meet you".  
  
Miroku saw his chance and took Sakura's hand. " Hello my sweet lady. Will you bear my child?"  
  
Syaoran turned red and cursed," HANDS OFF, YOU LEECH!!"  
  
This gave Miroku two huge bumps on his head. "Owww...I knew I shouldn't have done that...T_T"  
  
"Oh these are Kagome's friends." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Well that boy is Miroku. He's a leech," Kagome introduced.  
  
"I am not a leech!" All of the sudden Sango slapped him across his face.  
  
"Yup. He IS a leech. A note to you girls: Never stand or even be near to him," Kagome warned.  
  
"That girl who slapped Miroku is Sango" Sango nodded. (She's still mad. XD)  
  
"And this is Inuyasha" Inuyasha nodded at them.  
  
"That's Kagome's boyfriend if you're wondering," Miroku whispered a little too loud. Inuyasha and Kagome's vein popped and bashed him on his head.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"I'm not HER boyfriend either!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Uh-huh. Then how come you act all nice and soft to her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha casually.  
  
Inuyasha blushed when Sango said this," W-well..."  
  
"Since you're speechless, that means you DO like Kagome!!" Sango ran around them like a maniac while Inuyasha was chasing after her.  
  
"Are your friends always like this?" Sakura whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Not always." Kagome sighed and,"OSUWARI!!"  
  
"BANG!"  
  
Inuyasha was eating ground again, " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?"  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why don't we all just go in and talk in the living room?" Tomoyo turned and headed back in with the rest tailing behind her.  
  
They were all sitting on the comfy sofa or armchairs and chattering away.  
  
"So Kagome. How did you get to know Inuyasha?" Tomoyo asked her cousin.  
  
Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha. Kagome didn't know what to say. Since it's not everyone who gets to go time traveling. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the side for a while.  
  
"What am I going to say??" Kagome said franticly.  
  
"Well...you can say that you met me at that 'school' thingy"  
  
"I'm not really sure about that. She might say that she might visit or something!"  
  
"Well...you can just say that err...I'm your friend's cousin and we became close friends?"  
  
"You're not really helping me ya know..."  
  
"Hey! I don't know what people say in the future! Yesh."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot that you were from the past...Since you're wearing modern clothes now"  
  
"Really? So do you think I look fine??"  
  
"Don't' make me say the 'S' word.."  
  
"Alright alright alright! But don't you think so??" Inuyasha was ginning madly.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"Ow...Thank god I have a cap on...gosh"  
  
"What do I do??"  
  
"Why don't you just tell them the truth? Since Tomoyo IS your cousin you know"  
  
"But..."  
  
"And besides...Sonori said that these are Tomoyo's close friends. Eriol is her boyfriend too. Yesh."  
  
"Alright I'll just tell them the truth"  
  
"So Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you think I look fine!" Inuyasha had that stupid grin on his face again.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
"BANG!!"  
  
Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and back to where the others are. The others were wondering what was all that noise.  
  
"Soo...How did you know Inuyasha, Kagome?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
By now Inuyasha got back and made himself comfy next to Kagome.  
  
[A/n: *snickers* HEY! I couldn't help it!! *smiles sheepishly*]  
  
Kagome didn't seem to notice this. So she told her cousin all about how she and Inuyasha met and about her other friends.  
  
"And so that is how we got here too..." Kagome at last finished her story.  
  
"Wow that is a very unusual story," Syaoran said," Oh and can you please demonstrate the spell part??" Syaoran gave Kagome an angelic smile. While Inuyasha was giving him death glares.  
  
"Well, I don't do it for fun. I do it when he gets on my nerves" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was very thankful for what Kagome had just said; " Thank you God!!" then Kagome smiled.... a smile that Inuyasha did not like AT ALL.  
  
"So you're happy for what I just said right?"  
  
"Well...*Gulp* yes..."  
  
"Ooh....SIT!!"  
  
"BANG!!"  
  
Everyone was laughing their heads off when they saw Inuyasha eating the floor. Inuyasha was cursing and when the spell finally wore off, he jumped to his feet and sat back down next to Kagome.  
  
"Are you full from eating all that floor Inu-kun?" Kagome cooed.  
  
"Hell no!" Inuyasha was pissed off.  
  
"B-but don't you think I look cute?" Kagome batted her eyelashes at Inuyasha, which made Inuyasha VERY uncomfortable. Especially when you're sitting next to her. Now everyone was watching with great interest.  
  
"W-well.Umm...I guess so," Inuyasha was blushing like mad. Kagome was leaning very close to him. Kagome was wearing a sleeveless baby blue colored shirt and a dusty blue skirt that was a few inches above her knee. She was wearing platform baby blue strapy sandals.  
  
"You really think so Inu-kun?" Kagome's face was just a few inches from him. Inuyasha tried to back away but he was already at the end.  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Thanks Inu-kun!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked 'Now it's MY turn'.  
  
"Soo...Kagome. Don't you think I look fine today?" Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome now. For Kagome wasn't expecting this.  
  
"W-well...u-ummm..."  
  
"I know you think so.."  
  
Kagome was blushing like mad. Inuyasha smiled to himself inside. Inuyasha putted his hand around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting for your answer, Kagome" Inuyasha said Kagome's name with a ring in it. Now everyone was watching this. Boy oh boy oh boy was this INTERESTING! Inuyasha's face was a few inches away from her. His eyes were wandering on her face. 'Damn. Her lips are to die for! If only I could kiss her...WHAT?!? What the hell are you thinking??' Inuyasha slapped himself mentally.  
  
"W-well...uummm..." But Inuyasha cut Kagome short.  
  
"Just say 'Yes, Inu-kun. You're looking hella fine today!'"  
  
"Ummm...well...I guess," Kagome blushed a shade of red that no one had every seen before.  
  
Everyone cracked up at this shade of 'unknown' red. Inuyasha was still very close to Kagome. He was hugging her, but he didn't even notice it. Only Kagome did. That's why she kept on blushing like mad. After they stopped laughing, Inuyasha realized the position he was in with Kagome. He quickly moved away from Kagome and a tint of pink crept onto his face. Kagome was disappointed that he moved away so suddenly. But she didn't know that a flicker of hurt showed in her eyes and that only Inuyasha saw that. Inuyasha felt guilt washed all over him as he saw Kagome's flicker of hurt. So Inuyasha moved back, but not too close.  
  
"Man. you should've seen Inuyasha's face when Kagome asked Inuyasha if she was cute or not!!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah. But Kagome was the same as Inuyasha when he asked Kagome if he was fine or not" Syaoran laughed with Sakura.  
  
Everyone now could see that Sakura and Syaoran are perfect together. though they just won't believe it. Just like Inuyasha and Kagome. Soon. Tomoyo, Eriol, Miroku, and Sango left for the garden.  
  
+The Garden+  
  
"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Eriol asked the others.  
  
"No...What?" Miroku didn't like the smile on Eriol's face.  
  
"I think we should take a vacation to the mountain. Since Tomoyo has a cabin there," Eriol seemed to be hiding something from them. Tomoyo saw this and asked," Eriol, What are you thinking NOW?"  
  
"Well, I think we should put those four lovebirds together...when we go to your cabin," Eriol's smile was really scaring them.  
  
They looked into the window that let them look into the room. There the four people sat there chatting away like good ol' friends.  
  
"I think this will be a perfect idea..." Miroku had the same smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Then let's tell them!" Tomoyo headed back to the living room.  
  
"So...What did you talk about, Tomoyo?" Sakura had a feeling that Eriol and Tomoyo might be trying to set she and Syaoran up again.  
  
"Well, since Kagome and her friends are new to the future, why don't we take them to a camping trip? Up on Mt. Yuki?" Tomoyo's eyes flashed with excitement.  
  
"What about the family reunion?" Kagome frowned.  
  
"Don't worry! It's not like anyone will miss us!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"You don't remember last time that I was missing so all of you planned this AGAIN?!?" Kagome was confused by Tomoyo's plan.  
  
"Don't worry so much. Cousin!" Tomoyo laughed at Kagome.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be worried?!? I skipped the last one and now you postponed it to today just for ME!" Kagome's face was turned to a shade of pink.  
  
"Kagome, It's ok!! Mother wouldn't worry about it!" Tomoyo's eyes were twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Alright alright alright! We'll go!" Kagome gave up and finally gave in to Tomoyo's plan.  
  
'I knew she would give in' Tomoyo smiled to herself. Tomoyo always knew that her cousin was weak at arguments.  
  
"Well then I suggest everyone should go and pack up!" a cheerful voice spoke up behind them all. Everyone literally jumped when they heard Sonori's voice. Sonori had a huge smile on her face. While everyone had their hand on their chest as if they had a heart-attack.  
  
"Oops. Did I scare you?" Sonori was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"M-mother!" Tomoyo was surprised to see her mother and would ACTUALLY agree!  
  
"Don't worry. No one would miss you and Kagome while you're away," Sonori chirped, "Now go!"  
  
Everyone went back home to get some of their belongings and went back to Tomoyo's place.  
  
"Soo.... How are we going to get there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You'll see..." Tomoyo had a secret smile on her face.  
  
A/n: please review!!! Please! T_T I beg you. T_T 


End file.
